


Hate is a strong word

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates airports and waiting and public restrooms.<br/>Until he meets Harry and he changes his mind.</p><p>Shameless smut.<br/>Sorry I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is a strong word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago as a Harry het fic for a friend.  
> Yet I prefer to write Larry stuff so I altered it to a Larry fic.
> 
> If there are any female things that I forgot to change, please let me know.  
> I don't have a Beta and English is not my first language so apologies for any errors
> 
> boyXboy  
> don't like, don't read
> 
> I don't own Louis, Harry or any of 1D. This is all just in my mind.

People always say hate is such a strong word to use. Well Louis was sure he hated a few things in life: winter (and anything to do with snow and cold for that matter), flying and being late.  
Today the world seemed to be completely against him when he got all the things he hated combined.  
  
Stuck in an airport waiting room, flight delayed due to heavy snowfall.  
  
There weren’t even enough seats for everyone who was waiting to sit on, so Louis sat down on his suitcase while he watched the screen in front of him, hoping that if he stared long enough the word "delayed” would change into “boarding”.  
  
Six hours. Six bloody long hours and nothing changed. Nothing besides maybe the fact that even more snow had fallen down and it looked like Louis was going to spent the night at the airport.  
  
“I should never have left my bed this morning!” he sighed to himself.  
  
A woman next to him chuckled. “I agree. Annoying isn’t it? And nobody will tell us whether our plane will leave eventually or if we are better off going back home!”  
  
Louis gave the woman a weak smile.  
  
“Don’t think there are any trains running to get us home either, so it looks like we’re stuck here for a while longer” he replied.  
  
“I’m Hannah, what’s your name? We might as well get acquainted since we’re spending the night together.”  
  
That made Louis laugh for the first time that day. “I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”  
  
And so they spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know each other. Turned out waiting wasn’t that bad if you had someone to keep you company.  
  
They took turns sleeping for a couple of hours in case of sudden changes in the flight schedule. However when the next day arrived, the snow had stopped but there was still no sign of their flight leaving any time soon.  
  
“Seriously, what is keeping them from letting us fly now?” Louis huffed. “The snow stopped and I can even see the sun! Don’t they understand that I have some place to be?!”  
  
Hannah, who had just returned from the bathroom where she changed her clothes and freshened herself up a bit nodded.  
  
“I just heard that the main reason we’re stuck here is because there’s this boy band stuck here as well and they obviously need special treatment and they are trying to get their plane to be ready first, as those precious little boys can’t cope with being stuck here!”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Louis almost screamed.  
  
“Great. Some famous little shits are messing up my entire career... I need to get on that plane a.s.a.p. if I want to keep my job. That is if they haven’t replaced me already!”  
“I know, I know,” Hannah replied.  
  
“But hey, I’m back now so you go to the bathroom and change, go get yourself some breakfast too. Keep busy and who knows maybe they’ll let us board soon.”  
  
Louis proper stropped to the bathroom, dragging his suitcase along. Trying not to touch the surroundings of the tiny airport bathroom too much, he managed to change into some new clothes and stuff his previous outfit back in his suitcase.  
“Disgusting...” he sighed looking at the bathroom.  
  
Maybe public restrooms were another thing Louis hated. Looking in the bathroom mirror he tried to fix his hair. He looked tired and annoyed. Shaking his head at his own reflection, he quickly turned and rushed out of the bathroom into the hall. He wasn’t looking where he was going, all he knew is that he wanted to get out of that filthy looking bathroom as soon as possible. Turning a corner he slammed into a person coming from the bathrooms at the other side of the hall, making him slip and fall hard on the probably just as filthy floor.  
  
He lay on the floor where he fell, trying not to burst into tears of frustration. Was there anything else that could go wrong?!  
  
“I’m really sorry sir, I didn’t see you, all my fault. Are you okay? Do you need help? Are you hurt?” a deep voice rambled and Louis opened his eyes to meet a pair of big green eyes staring right back at him.  
  
Wow he thought as he took in the strangers features. He blinked a few times making sure he wasn’t dreaming. The guy who sent him flying to the floor happened to be the most gorgeous man alive. Dark curls were framing his beautiful face, his green eyes looked worried and he was currently biting his lip, waiting for Louis to reply.  
  
“I... uuh...” Louis stuttered.  
  
 _Way to make an impression Lou!_ He thought to himself.  
  
“Let me help you up” the beautiful stranger said reaching his hand out for him to grab.  
  
“Thanks” he muttered as he pulled him up.  
  
“You okay?” the stranger asked again. “I’m truly sorry, I really didn’t see you!”  
  
Louis brushed off his clothes.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. I wasn’t looking where I was going, no harm done.”  
  
“I still feel bad,” the man replied. “Can I like, buy you a drink? Like tea or coffee or something?”  
  
No way that Louis was going to say no to this man. Hannah could wait for him to come back a little while longer, he was supposed to get breakfast anyways.  
  
“Tea would be nice, I was actually on my way to get some breakfast,” he said.  
A big smile appeared on the man’s face and Louis saw the cutest dimples appear.  
  
 _Is this man even real?_  He thought as he smiled back and followed his lead out of the hall.  
  
The tension was killing him. Harry, the beautiful man’s name, kept giving Louis the most intense stares while he asked him all about his life. Things like this never happened to guys like him. People as beautiful as Harry never paid any attention to plain, normal Louis. Every now and again Harry’s hand would brush his as they shared a tiny table, eating croissants and drinking tea.  
  
He was enjoying his company way too much, knowing Hannah was waiting for him to come back to the departure hall.  
“Thanks for breakfast, you really didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“It was the least I could do,” Harry replied.  
  
“I probably should get back to the departure hall and see if there's ah update on my flight status" Louis added.  
  
“Yeah, same here, though I’d rather sit and talk to you some more!” Harry flashed him another big dimpled grin making Louis blush slightly.  
“Well I’m not counting on boarding any time soon. Apparently there’s a boy band stuck in this airport as well, and of course they get special treatment and their flight gets to leave before any of us losers will be able to get on a plane.” Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry snickered.  
  
“Ha. Yeah, those famous people. Annoying things. Not that they can help it. I reckon it isn't those boys' fault...”  
  
“Don’t stick up for those annoying brats. I need someone to blame for being late and making me stressed. I picked them! Let me blame them!”  
  
This caused Harry to laugh out loud, holding up both his hands.  
  
“Alright, alright. Blame those annoying brats or whatever you want to call them. Let’s blame them for the snow too while we’re at it.”  
  
Louis huffed. “Don’t make fun of me. It’s been a long 24 hours okay?”  
“I’m sorry. Though I have to say, you look kind of sexy when you’re all frustrated like that.”  
  
Louis looked back at Harry, mouth slightly opened. Did he just? He called him sexy, right? This wasn’t just his mind playing games?  
  
“Should I not have said that?” Harry asked, a cheeky grin still on his flirty gorgeous face.  
  
“I’m not going to apologise for calling you sexy. Maybe for saying you look sexy when you’re frustrated, I should have added you look sexy all the time. Even lying on the floor.”  
Louis felt his cheeks get warm, blushing furiously.  
  
“Erm... thanks...” he mumbled in reply.  
  
“Weren’t you going back to your friend at the departure hall?” Harry asked.  
  
“Hannah is not my friend. Well she is, or I don’t know, we just met last night” Louis rambled in return, still trying to process all that Harry just said to him.  
  
Harry chuckled. “Well if you’re not in a hurry we could stay a bit longer and talk some more?”  
  
  
An hour later they found themselves still talking. After the awkwardness from earlier, Louis found himself capable of holding a decent conversation with the beautiful man next to him. He even managed to put some flirtatious words in without embarrassing himself too much.  
  
“I should probably go before my flight starts boarding without me” Louis said.  
  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to miss your flight after all the waiting. Let me walk you back.”  
  
In the last hour Louis learned he was completely incapable of saying no to Harry, so he let him get up and walk along side of him, taking his suitcase from him proving to be not only beautiful but a true gentleman as well.  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped walking, making Louis stop as well.  
  
“Everything alright?” he asked.  
  
Harry seemed to ponder on whether to reply, biting his lip just like he did when his eyes first met his.  
  
“Yeah, I just...” Harry stood a bit awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
“I wanted to say something but I’m thinking of how to do that without making a complete arse out of myself.”  
  
Louis giggled. He actually giggled. Quickly he put his hand in front of his mouth, making himself stop. “You can tell me anything. I won’t think you’re an arse, promise."  
  
“Okay. Here goes nothing.”  
  
Harry gave him one of his intense stares again. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Louis’s eyes went wide, blinking a few times.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Harry quickly added. “Forget I said that. It’s just that I really like you. And you’re really beautiful and who knows if I'll ever see you again. I don’t know. Just ignore me.”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Just seriously, I told you I’d make an arse out of myself, let me just... Wait, what?”  
  
Now it was Louis’s time to chuckle.  
  
“I said yes. Yes you may kiss me and don’t screw it up or else you’ll be making a complete arse out of yourself,” he added with a smirk.  
  
It clearly took Harry a few seconds to process what he just said to him before he smirked back and quickly closed the distance between them.  
  
The kiss started gentle, lips softly pressed to each other. Louis wasn’t the cheesy type to believe in romantic novel kind of kisses, where fireworks go off and all that jazz. But yeah, fireworks were definitely going off!  
  
Within seconds the kiss got more urgent. More pressure was added and soon the innocent kiss grew into a proper French kiss. Louis couldn’t tell you who intended it, it just happened.  
  
Not wanting it to end he kept his eyes closed as Harry pulled back.  
  
“Was that okay enough for you?” Harry whispered against his lips.  
  
Louis forced himself to open his eyes. He looked at Harry, finding his eyes turned a deeper shade of green, his curls sort of disarranged thanks to his hands combing them, and his lips... his lips looked purely sinful.  
  
“Wow...” was all Louis could reply and Harry quietly laughed.  
  
“I'll take that as a yes. Can we do that again now?”  
  
He didn’t even wait for Louis to reply before capturing his lips with his.  
  
All too soon Harry broke the kiss again. This time pulling apart even further. He grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him along with him, in the opposite direction of the departure lounge.  
  
“Where are we going?” Louis laughed as he tried to keep up with him.  
  
They walked and walked until Louis realised Harry was taking them back to the bathrooms where they first met.  
Fully aware of his intentions he pondered whilst slowing down his pace. Did he want to do this? Yes he wanted Harry, in any way possible but like this? In a filthy bathroom of all places?  
Harry glanced back at him, he could see he was about to ask if he was okay with all this and in that millisecond he decided to go for it, sped up his pace and this time he was the one dragging Harry along.  
  
With his suitcase blocking the bathroom entrance Harry pushed him up against one of the bathroom stall doors. Kissing him passionately yet franticly, hands roaming his body as he could only do the same in return. Louis enjoyed the feeling of his tongue and was huffing in protest when Harry stopped kissing him, his huff turning into a moan when Harry attached his mouth to his neck, kissing, licking, biting every piece of skin he got access to.  
  
“You okay with this?” Harry asked biting his earlobe. Louis was far beyond able to form a decent sentence so he just nodded, grabbed his head and forced Harry’s lips against his.  
  
Louis could feel himself being turned around and walked backwards until he could feel the bathroom sinks behind him. Harry lifted him up to sit down, quickly making his way in-between his legs and pulled him close again. He could feel Harry harden against him and moaned as Louis pushed back into him.  
  
Only breaking the kiss for a brief moment where Harry removed both his shirt as Louis’, giving Louis a moment to take in his stunning body. Harry was quite toned and his torso was covered in tattoos. Louis let his hands roam whilst Harry once again captured his lips with his.  
  
Harry was quick moving his mouth from his to play with his nipples instead. Louis threw his head back, letting it rest against the mirror behind him as Harry continued to kiss and softly bite his chest. Soft moans were leaving Louis’ mouth, he buried his hands in Harry’s curls, pulling gently, receiving a moan in return.  
  
Clothes were pooling on the bathroom floor and it wasn’t long until they were both naked. Harry kept caressing his body, long fingers, wet with saliva, finding all the right spots, seeming in no hurry at all.  
  
  
  
“Harry...” Louis moaned.  
  
“Yeah babe?” his voice even deeper than before, the raspy edge to it made Louis shiver with lust.  
  
“I want you” he sighed.   
  
“You’ve got me,” he replied with a wink.  
  
“I mean now. I’m ready and I want you now!”  
  
He softly laughed. “So demanding, am I not pleasing you enough?”  
  
“Shut up and get to it please!”  
  
Louis swatted his chest. Harry grinned before kissing him deeply, using his hands to lift Louis somewhat off the sink and aligning to his entrance before softly thrusting inside him.  
  
“Aargh” Louis moaned, biting Harry’s lip as he tried to relax, getting used to the feeling of have Harry inside of him. Their breathing became heavier with each thrust, sweat covering his body as Louis tried to hold on to Harry, grabbing his arms, feeling his muscles move underneath his hands.  
  
“Fuck...” he moaned.  
  
Harry’s big hands lifted him up off the sink and he quickly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry pushed him against the nearest wall. When Louis first entered the bathroom earlier that day, all he could think of was not touching anything and right now he wouldn’t even care if he lay down butt naked on the filthy floor. His head clouded whilst Harry kept thrusting into him.  
  
Trying to keep him up with one hand, his other hand moved to the front, pinching his nipples making Louis moan out load once more.  
  
“So beautiful” Harry murmured against his lips. His hand moved down even more until he could touch him exactly where he wanted.  
  
“Close...” Louis gasped as Harry used his right hand to play with his cock.  
  
Harry picked up his rhythm and thrust into him with a little more force, his hand moving at the same pace. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm washing over him, thighs trembling around Harry’s waist, hands clawing at his back, sure to be leaving marks with his nails. Clenching around him, Harry managed to give a few more thrusts before biting Louis’ shoulder as Louis felt him spurt inside of him.  
  
They stood against the wall for a couple of minutes, regaining their breath before Harry gently pulled out of him, kissing the side of his face.  
  
“That was amazing,” Louis breathed. Harry gave him a dimpled smile.  
  
“I need to see you again, please let me see you again.” Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, letting his lips ghost against his skin.  
  
“Let’s get dressed and I’ll give you my number,” Louis replied. With a huff Harry removed himself from his body, grabbing a handful of toilet paper to clean up the mess they made and handing Louis back his clothes as he put on his own.  
  
Slowly getting his mind back to the present time, they exchanged numbers.  
  
“I really must get back, I might have missed my flight by now,” Louis said.  
  
“Nah, I’m sure Hannah would’ve come and found you,” Harry replied as they started to walk back towards the departure hall.  
  
  
  
“Jesus Harry, where have you been. We were supposed to leave half an hour ago!” A broad bald guy came running towards them. Louis gave him a puzzled look. The guy looking for Harry looked like some kind of security guy.  
  
“Damn it Harry, we’ve been looking all over for you. The lads said you were going for a short walk but never came back. You know you’re not allowed to go for walks by yourself without one of us. Who knows what could’ve happened!”  
  
Harry sighed. “Nothing happened. I’m alright, sorry for not telling you. Let’s go now yeah, you can yell at me some more later...”  
  
He mouthed a “Sorry” to Louis leaving him looking after him with wide eyes.  
  
Louis strolled back to the departure hall where Hannah was waiting for him almost as frantic as that man that just collected Harry.  
  
“Where the hell were you? We are about to board. I looked all over for you. You’ve been gone for HOURS and I couldn’t even call you as I don’t have your number!”  
  
“Yeah, sorry,” Louis replied.  
  
He was still thinking about what happened with Harry earlier. Who was that man and why had Harry not been allowed to walk by himself?  
  
“Never mind, get your stuff and lets go board our flight!”  
  
Louis quietly walked behind Hannah, passport and boarding pass in his hand when he felt his phone vibrate.  
  
 _“Sorry about that, will explain after my flight okay? Really meant what I said before, want to see you again. You’re amazing x. H”_  
  
The message made him smile even though his mind was currently swamped with questions.  
  
As soon as he sat down in the plane, he grabbed a newspaper to try and distract himself. To his shock he found a picture of Harry on the front page standing next to four other good looking guys.  
  
 **“One Direction stuck at Heathrow Airport as snow prevents them reaching next show in time”**

  
The headline said and Louis groaned. Well at least it all made sense now. Thankfully he had a very long flight to think things over.


End file.
